


Пока не заржавели...

by rc2204



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Miko is a badass, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Set of Fics, Team as Family, Wheeljack & June Darby
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc2204/pseuds/rc2204
Summary: Сборник драбблов и мини о приключениях безбашенной троицы.Главы пишутся в случайном порядке, выкладываются в хронологическом, читать можно в любом.New Chapter 2: Хроники дома Дарби: Звёздное небо Джаспера (Wheeljack & June Darby)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Сорванные башни (Wheeljack & Miko Nakadai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мико и Уилджек, одолев Хардшелла, решили захватить трофей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Альтернативная концовка серии TFP 2-16 "Пострадавший" ("Hurt").

В мертвенном свете «Немезиса» покрытый окалиной дезактив с двумя оплавленными пробоинами от ракет смотрелся ещё более жутко.  
– Это автобот сделал?! – в ярости Мегатрон готов был разметать уцелевшие остатки роя.  
– Нет, мой лорд, – сбивчиво отчитался ближайший к нему инсектикон. – Это... была... девочка.  
Оптика лидера полыхнула гневом и удивлением одновременно.  
– А где... ? – повелитель с плотоядной ухмылкой склонил шлем набок, указывая когтем на место отсутствующей детали.  
– Они... забрали её.  
– Они?! Ты хочешь сказать, что оба выжили?!  
Над сжатым кулаком Мегатрона стал всё ярче разгораться накапливаемый заряд термоядерной пушки.

Одна внезапная блажь в очередной раз чуть было не стоила им жизни.  
– ...вот и тащи сама! – рэкер прикинул расстояние до выхода из тоннеля, заряд собственных аккумуляторов и полученные повреждения.  
– Я не могу, – ответила девочка. – Она намного больше, чем я!  
– Балкхэд будет нами гордиться, – гремя сжатой в кулаке цепью, передразнил её Уилджек.  
Мико тяжело вздохнула.  
Они старались шутить, чтобы как-то заглушить боль, но получалось едва ли не хуже.  
Трофей цеплялся мандибулами за асфальтовое покрытие и при каждом шаге продвигался вперёд с противным скрежетом.  
Арси прислушалась. Звуки становились всё ближе.  
Стоящий у медицинской платформы Прайм обернулся, а за ним — все остальные.  
– Мико! – ахнул Рэтчет, понимая, что его опасения (хоть и не самые худшие) сбылись.  
– Мелкая — профи! – с гордостью подтвердил Уилджек. – Настоящий разрушитель!  
Мико подняла глаза вверх и, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал твёрдо, решительно произнесла:  
– Пока Балкхэд не придёт в себя, _это_ останется здесь.


	2. Хроники дома Дарби: Звёздное небо Джаспера (Wheeljack & June Darby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Не то чтобы Уилджек боялся угонщиков — это было бы просто смешно. Хотя рэкерское самолюбие изрядно пострадало бы, узнай кто-нибудь об этом позорном инциденте.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Действие происходит после серии TFP 2-16 "Пострадавший" ("Hurt").

Уилджек гнал с базы, сознавая, что допустил фатальный просчёт. На каком этапе — сложно сказать, да и не важно, потому что в его нынешнем состоянии и с текущим уровнем заряда до «Джекхаммера» он уже вряд ли сможет добраться. Боевой режим позволял игнорировать большую часть сигналов о повреждениях, в шлак выжигая системы, и расходуя энергию в несколько раз быстрее, чем она успевала восполняться. Но лишь благодаря ему рэкеру удалось вернуть почти не поцарапанную Мико на базу праймов и свалить из этой шарктиконовой ямы, пока оставалась такая возможность. Он и без того доставил Рэтчету немало проблем.  
Бело-оранжевый медик по-прежнему всерьёз опасался за жизнь Балкхэда, раз за разом прокручивая в памяти подробности сложнейшей операции, проведённой с использованием примитивного земного оборудования и в условиях, приближенных по кибертронским меркам к полевым. Он даже возмутительную выходку Мико спустил на тормозах, обойдясь без долгой нравоучительной лекции. От усталости врач едва держался на ногах и вполне мог не обратить внимания на слишком яркий свет и неровное мерцание рэкерской оптики.  
Ему ничего не стоило одним импульсом электромагнитного излучателя отправить недобитого мстителя в офф — и навсегда потерять доверие... Рэтчет надеялся, что всё-таки друга, и полагался лишь на то, что Уилджек — разумный мех и не станет загонять себя.  
По какой бы причине док ни промолчал, разрушитель был ему за это благодарен.

Расчёт на то, что победителей не судят, на этот раз себя не оправдал. Даже выигранной битвы оказалось недостаточно для того, чтобы заслужить признание, а тем более благодарность команды Прайм. Не стоило ему раньше времени отсылать «Джекхаммер» в укрытие. Очередную истерику агента Фоулера вполне можно было пережить в отличие от собственной блокировки. Правильнее всего было бы отключить боевой режим сразу же после того, как рэкер покинул базу, не дожидаясь, пока уровень заряда упадёт ниже критического, но он хотел быть уверенным, что отъехал от этой обители зла достаточно далеко.  
Уилджек повёл боковыми зеркалами: дорога позади была пуста. Хорошо, что он догадался заранее сбросить скорость, прежде чем перегруженная нейросеть обрушила на него потоки сообщений об ошибках и сигналов от повреждённых систем.  
Разрушители отличались способностью выживать в самых суровых условиях: заправляться топливом органиков, перезаряжаться на камнях... Вот только низкоуровневые протоколы самосохранения, стандартные для большинства кибертронцев, совершенно не учитывали пределов рэкерской выносливости и сейчас принудительно переводили системы в режим пониженного энергопотребления. Его выкидывало в аварийный офф, и за несколько секунд, оставшихся до отключения, Уилджек успел лишь затормозить и съехать на обочину.

Подержанный красный «Форд», ещё более потрёпанный жизнью, чем его унесённый торнадо предшественник, мчался по пустынному шоссе. Негромкая музыка звучала из динамиков, и его хозяйка уже представляла, как после трудной смены с ногами заберётся в уютное кресло с чашкой зелёного чая и вазочкой заварных пирожных.  
Свет фар выхватывал из темноты разбросанные вдоль дороги скалы, подчёркивая их рельеф резкими тенями и играя контрастами цвета от расплавленного золота до ослепительной черноты. Матово-синее небо как будто светилось изнутри, наполненное мириадами сияющих точек. Вдоль линии горизонта вырисовывались изломанные силуэты горных вершин, а бескрайнее море песка у их подножия казалось голубовато-серым.  
Джун любила звёзды. В такие моменты всё земное отходило для неё на второй план, становясь несущественным, и на одинокого гонщика, невесть что забывшего в стороне от трассы среди песчаных островков и кустов юкки, медсестра поначалу не обратила внимания, но что-то заставило её взглянуть в зеркало заднего вида ещё раз.  
На обочине в лунном свете серебрился белый спорткар с красно-зелёными полосами. Слишком приметный для заштатного американского городка вроде Джаспера и подозрительно напоминающий взрывоопасного приятеля Балкхэда.  
«Ерунда, – попыталась убедить себя Джун. – Ну что ему здесь делать? В столь поздний час солдатам Прайма положено сидеть на базе, а не любоваться звёздами посреди пустыни».  
Однако руки сами крутанули руль, разворачивая «Форд» в обратном направлении.  
– Эй! – выйдя из машины, окликнула она гонщика и, не получив ответа, подошла ближе. – Не делай вид, что оффлайн. Это не поможет! Слышишь?  
Белый «Lancia» определённо не мог быть земным спорткаром, даже если закрыть глаза на украшавший капот автоботский знак и свежие боевые отметины, тускло поблескивающие металлом в свете фар её «Форда». Джун коснулась кончиками пальцев изодранной брони, стараясь вспомнить то, что Рэтчет рассказывал ей об особенностях функционирования кибертронцев.  
– С тобой всё в порядке?  
Выпавший ей, как град на голову, мех был цветным и тёплым, что обнадёживало, и к счастью находился в альтформе. Не особо рассчитывая на удачу, Джун протянула руку к водительской двери...

Если бы не настойчивые предупреждения о низком уровне энергии и необходимости ремонта, выход в онлайн оказался не самым худшим из того, что случилось с ним сегодня. Под колёсами монотонно шуршал асфальт, а за рулём по-хозяйски устроился тёплый органик... _Органик?! Интересно, где он успел его подцепить?_ Уилджек точно помнил, что выезжал с базы без пассажиров.  
_Почему людей нельзя различать по сигнатурам?_  
Голос был знакомым, но его обладатель никак не хотел идентифицироваться. Базу земных языков разрушитель так и не удосужился внести в список автозагрузки, из-за чего о содержании большей части экспрессивных выражений мог только догадываться. Зато наконец-то сработала программа распознавания, и выяснилось, что бесцеремонно занявший место водителя человек — это всего лишь медсестра Джун Дарби. Злющая, как дюжина кибертронских фем.

Не то чтобы Уилджек боялся угонщиков — это было бы просто смешно. Хотя рэкерское самолюбие изрядно пострадало бы, узнай кто-нибудь об этом позорном инциденте. Балкхэд предупреждал его (и это были не слухи), что в городе орудовала банда потрошителей М.Е.Х., умудрившихся завалить целого Брейкдауна. А Бамблби (за своё короткое пребывание на базе рэкер не раз становился тому свидетелем) почти каждую ночь с диким визгом вскакивал посреди перезарядки и потом ещё долго не мог отключиться.  
_Балкхэд..._  
Квинтец загружался постепенно. По мере того, как события последних часов восстанавливались в памяти, Уилджек всё больше понимал, что влип в отработку гораздо глубже, чем мог представить. И дело было не в серьёзных повреждениях, и не в резко понизившейся температуре окружающего воздуха, и даже не в том, что от недостатка энергии он мог в любой момент снова вылететь в офф. Или не только в этом.  
Переросток-инсектикон, в своём стремлении выбить из разрушителя искру, всё-таки достиг цели. Он сделал это немного раньше.

– Отвечай же! – Джун в отчаянии треснула ладонью по приборной панели, и Уилджек решил, что лучше отозваться, пока человек не доломал его окончательно.  
– Зачем так орать?  
– Слава небесам! – с облегчением выдохнула медсестра. – Я уже собиралась звонить агенту Фоулеру.  
– И куда мы направляемся?  
– Вообще-то, я ехала домой. У меня было тяжёлое дежурство. Из-за тебя, между прочим, мне пришлось бросить свой «Форд» посреди дороги.  
– Но я ведь лучше «Форда»!  
Джун издевательски фыркнула:  
– Он, по крайней мере, не разваливается на ходу и не задаёт лишних вопросов.  
Как ни странно, но от присутствия человека, даже такого сердитого, терзавшая его тревога за Балкхэда немного отступила. Свернулась, как турболисёнок в перезарядке, тёплым клубочком под бронёй, на время спрятав зубы.  
– И _что_ мне с тобой делать? – медсестра уже мысленно попрощалась со спокойным вечером.  
– Нет, это _мне_ с тобой что делать? Не на «Джекхаммер» же тащить. Прости, но до дома в таком случае подбросить не смогу. Если моя «ласточка» окажется в вечерней сводке, Фоулера точно удар хватит.  
Разрушитель усмехнулся, представив негодующего агента с галстуком на плече пред оптикой Прайма. Картинка грела искру. Но ему тут же стало не до веселья, потому что Джун, задумавшись, не заметила яму на асфальте и на полной скорости влетела в неё, вернув гонщика к жестокой действительности.  
Несмотря на то, что в альтформе Уилджек чувствовал себя значительно лучше, каждый резкий манёвр или неровность под колёсами отзывались в отбитой Хардшеллом правой половине корпуса. Рэкер не издал ни звука и едва успел погасить экран бортового компьютера, на котором высветилась схема повреждений. Не хватало ещё, чтобы медсестра увидела, как его разукрасил этот инсектикон.  
– Извини, – смутилась она. – Тебе здорово досталось?  
– Я в порядке. Просто следи за дорогой, – перехватывать управление гонщик не спешил, как и признаваться в том, что ему совсем не хорошо.  
– Уверен? – Джун снова протянула руку к сумочке за телефоном.  
– Ничего страшного. Саморемонт справится.  
Уилджеку не впервой было собирать себя по частям. Оставалось лишь убедить в этом человека.  
– Все так говорят, – назидательно заметила медсестра, – но каким бы железным ты ни был, квалифицированная техпомощь не помешает...  
– ...ещё раз выставить меня за ворота, – мрачно подтвердил разрушитель.  
– Опять что-то натворил, и тебя выгнали? – попыталась угадать Джун. – Постой! В таком состоянии — выгнали?! Но как Рэтчет мог...  
– Поверь, у него сейчас проблемы посерьёзнее.  
– Надеюсь, не из-за тебя?  
– Нет.  
Уилджек почти не соврал, и медсестра немного успокоилась. Не стоило ей ничего рассказывать, если даже Джек промолчал.  
– И куда ты теперь? – задумавшись, спросила Джун. – Кто-то должен позаботиться о тебе.  
– У меня есть товарищ, который ещё ни разу не подводил.  
– Твой звездолёт, да? – грустно усмехнулась она.  
– Мой _самый_ верный друг! Не представляешь, сколько раз он меня выручал...  
– «Джекхаммер» никуда не улетит, – заверила его медсестра и возмущённо добавила. – Не знаю, о чём думал ваш Прайм, но я бы тебя и за пределы базы не выпустила!  
– Мне повезло, что базой командуешь не ты.  
– Ну, у меня есть гараж, – неуверенно предложила Джун, – и сегодня он свободен. Сервис не обещаю, но под крышей всё-таки безопаснее, чем под открытым небом.  
Возвращаться на «Джекхаммер» сейчас было не лучшей идеей, и Уилджек это понимал. Как бы ни мечтали некоторые из оставшихся на базе позлорадствовать над самонадеянным гонщиком, потерявшим управление в темноте на горной трассе, такого удовольствия он им позволить не мог. А гараж в доме Дарби, где можно было на несколько часов спокойно уйти в перезарядку, рэкера вполне устраивал.

Уилджек всё ещё сомневался, не совершает ли очередную ошибку. Слишком многое изменилось с тех пор, когда он в последний раз доверялся человеку.


	3. Party for everybody (Ultra Magnus' squad vs. Predaking)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Война закончена. Всё, что могло летать, сбито. Остальное в ужасе свалило. Хотя... есть же ещё Предакинг. Боевые навыки требуют тренировки, а дети очень вовремя рассказали своим друзьям про MMORPG...

– ... показательные учения имеют важнейшее значение для поддержания боевого духа отряда, поскольку в мирное время...  
– Бла-бла-бла!  
Ультра Магнус замолчал, с негодованием глядя на источник звука.  
– Разве я давал вам слово, солдат?  
– Нет, сэр. Но скучно же! – развёл манипуляторами Уилджек.  
– У вас есть предложение получше? – синий корпус навис над белым.  
– Вообще-то, есть... Сэр, нам тут Мико и Джек недавно рассказали про один интересный боевой симулятор. У них на Земле это называется «ролевые игры».

Подготовка к культурно-спортивному мероприятию заняла несколько орнов. Дети с радостью включились в разработку правил. Рэтчет в реализации этой сумасбродной затеи участвовать отказался, заметив, что если вдруг кого-то понадобится вытаскивать из Колодца Искр, то он на связи. Арси и Бамблби командирская инициатива тоже не воодушевила, и они, сговорившись с медиком, отбыли на Землю по каким-то срочным делам. Смоукскрин, напротив, принял самое активное участие в воплощении идеи Ультра Магнуса и неотвязно таскался за ним всюду, как прицеп. Сложнее всего оказалось убедить Предакинга отыграть роль чудовища, но элитгардовец неожиданно для всех продемонстрировал чудеса дипломатии, и вопрос был решён.

В-общем, вся команда основательно напрягла процессоры, и лидер озвучил боевую задачу:  
– Бластеры ставим на минимальную мощность, в уязвимые места не целимся. В рукопашный бой вступаем в случае крайней необходимости, под удар не лезем. Тот, кто получит ранение или не сможет подняться в течение 10 нанокликов, выбывает из игры. И не забываем снимать видео. Вопросы есть?  
– Это правда, что «в чреве чудовища спрятан артефакт», сэр? – сгорая от любопытства, спросил Смоукскрин. – И зачем Шоквейву понадобилось это делать?  
– Что?!! – вечно прищуренная оптика Ультра Магнуса округлилась.  
– Расслабьтесь, сэр! Эту часть задания, похоже, Мико писала. Да и что у него внутри может быть интересного? Если только токсэн, – фыркнул Уилджек.  
– Как переводится «Хил/Рес»? И где моя красная мантия? – поинтересовался Нокаут, нетерпеливо цокая коготками по отполированной броне.  
– Ремонт и реактивация, солдат! Кроме библиотеки изображений, вам стоило бы изучить и глоссарий. Что касается мантии, то, согласно пункту 13.2 приказа о военной форме и знаках отличия, она бойцу не положена.  
– Зато смотрится красиво, – мечтательно произнёс врач.  
– Ага! И процесс распутывания единственного медика после трансформации вероятный противник тоже оценит, – не удержался от комментария Уилджек, с удовольствием наблюдая насупленный фейсплейт командира.  
– Почему я танк, если у меня альтформа броневика?  
– Балк, не грузи микросхемы! Ультра Магнус, вообще – паладин.  
Что за класс такой, никто толком не понял, но Джек, зачитывая его описание, с трудом сдерживал улыбку и пялился куда-то в пол.

Местом проведения учений была выбрана площадь рядом с разрушенной эстакадой в одном из секторов Кибертрона, куда ещё не добрались восстановительные работы. Над развалинами зданий на фоне рассветного неба в ожидании битвы завис Предакинг. Заметив автоботов, он начал плавно снижаться, описывая над добычей широкие круги. Противников было пятеро: двое рэкеров, их пафосный лидер с клешнёй вместо правой руки, трусливый докторишка с «Немезиса» и молодой боец в сине-жёлтой броне.

Когда Предакинг ворвался в лабораторию, всё было уже кончено. Он так и не увидел своих братьев. Да и самоубийственно было соваться в помещение, которое киберпаутиной опутал раскалённый металл. Автоботы успели побывать там. Командир, который поплатился за содеянное своей конечностью, и трёхцветный рэкер, ушедший безнаказанным. Если бы не Прайм, укравший у него два фрага, как выражались людишки, придумавшие правила... Хищник был не прочь поиграть, но, как минимум, одного из противников ожидала игра на выживание. Помня слова Лорда Мегатрона, Король Предаконов собирался драться, как зверь.

Уилджек не сильно удивился тому, что крылатое чудовище с первого захода нацелилось прямо на него, и нырнул за нагромождение металлических плит. Предакинг изверг над укрытием огненную струю. Разрушителя окатило жаром. У самой земли ящер сбросил скорость и резко взмыл вверх для следующей атаки. Вслед ему разрядили бластеры товарищи по команде, но их выстрелы причинили не больше вреда, чем укусы скраплетов.  
– Балк, отвлеки его! – крикнул рэкер.  
Зелёный громила выбежал на открытый участок в центре площадки и, передвигаясь боком, начал стрелять в снижающегося предакона. Но тот, казалось, не замечал лёгкой цели, разыскивая на поле боя воина в белой броне. На этот раз противник зашёл с неудобного направления, и мечник не избежал бы его клыков, если бы Ультра Магнус в последний момент не швырнул в разинутую пасть фрагмент металлической опоры. Хищник дёрнул головой, отбрасывая кусок искорёженной арматуры в притаившегося на периферии врача. Нокаут успел уйти с линии атаки лишь частично. Скрежет металла и его возмущённый вопль стали тому свидетельством. Зверь взревел и бросился на лидера автоботов. За мгновение до того, как когти чудовища должны был вонзиться в командирскую броню, перед ним мелькнула сине-жёлтая тень, активировался фазовый переключатель, и ящер, не встретив перед собой препятствия, полетел кувырком. Развернувшись и встав на ноги, Предакинг увидел бегущего на него Уилджека с мечами в руках. Плазменный огнемёт к тому времени уже перезарядился, и хищник приготовился устроить заклятому врагу жаркий приём. Рэкер прыгнул, атакуя врага сверху. Навстречу ему из пасти предакона вырвалась струя пламени, и одновременно справа в шипастую башку врезалась огромная зелёная булава. Огненный факел ушёл в небо. Оказавшись на спине чудовища, воин всадил свои клинки точно между сегментами его шейной брони. Озверевший от боли Предакинг извернулся, схватил разрушителя зубами и со всего размаху впечатал в ближайшую стену.

Когда к его ногам свалился бесчувственный корпус, Нокаут принял единственное правильное решение – принять альтформу и ударить по газам, направляясь к давно замеченному пролому в стене. Он уже почти выбрался, как был грубо сграбастан огромными лапищами за бампер и со словами «Куда это ты собрался?» заброшен Балкхэдом обратно. В полёте алый спорткар трансформировался и приземлился уже на две... четыре точки в опасной близости от эпицентра боя.

Возвращение в онлайн выдалось не самым приятным. Системы сообщали о множественных повреждениях, изображение рассыпалось на пиксели. Уилджек перевернулся на бок и отполз в тень укрытия. На ремонт времени не было. Чтобы вернуть хоть какую-то боеспособность, пришлось отключить неисправные блоки, перераспределив остатки энергии на сервоприводы и оружие.  
Рэкер выглянул из-за обломков стены. Смоукскрин и Ультра Магнус сражались с Предакингом, поочерёдно отвлекая его внимание. Со стороны дальних развалин на помощь им спешил Балкхэд, дулом бластера подгоняя перед собой врача. Заметив подкрепление, ящер поднялся в воздух, разжигая за шейной бронёй запал огнемёта. Автоботы бросились врассыпную, чтобы не попасть под массовую атаку. Предакон выдохнул плазменную струю, размазав её по местности с целью покрыть большую площадь. Зелёный броневик, как самый медлительный, оказался ближе других к центру поражения. Мощная броня выдержала, а системы охлаждения – нет, и разрушитель вылетел в оффлайн от перегрева.  
– Солдат Уилджек! Приказываю связать противника боем! – выкрикнул по командной связи Ультра Магнус.  
Белый рэкер уже бежал по направлению к врагу, поливая его огнём бластеров:  
– Сэр, вы что, серьёзно? Не буду я ЭТО танковать!  
– Выполняйте распоряжение!  
Зверь тем временем расправился со Смоуком, ударом рогатой головы отбросив его к покосившейся опоре, и взлетел, чтобы добить командира с воздуха.  
Уилджек вложил в прыжок все силы, активировав энергохлыст. Искрящаяся молния ожила в его руках и обвилась вокруг основания хвоста чудовища. Предакинг взревел, набирая высоту, но разрушитель держался крепко. Рыча от боли, ящер хлестнул хвостом по полуразрушенной башне, но и это не помогло. В конце концов, хищник сумел извернуться и перехватить противника зубами.  
Уилджек понял, что предакон сейчас просто разорвёт его на части. Так, что и Рэтчет не соберёт. Глядя в раскрытую пасть чудовища, в глубине которой разгорался запал плазменного огнемёта, рэкер сообразил, что лучшего момента не будет. Пусть даже он станет последним для них обоих.  
– Как насчёт того, чтобы добавить огоньку, Ваше Высокородие?  
Что-то загрохотало вниз по топливоприёмнику. От неприятного ощущения и ещё более нехорошего предчувствия зверь разжал челюсти, отпуская свою добычу в свободный полёт, и ринулся к земле, всё ещё надеясь, что посторонний предмет вылетит обратно.

Предакинга развернуло вокруг своей оси, как крутящийся фейерверк. Из пасти ударила струя пламени, зацепив по касательной рэкеров и врача, а из отверстия для шлакосброса вместе с клубами чёрного дыма вырвался огненный выхлоп вперемешку с горящими брызгами энергона и ошмётками отработки, на пути которого так некстати оказались Ультра Магнус и Смоукскрин. Последний чудом успел активировать фазовый переключатель, избежав контакта с поражающими элементами.  
Оскорблённый до самой Искры и изрядно полегчавший Король Предаконов рассогласованно взмахнул крыльями и полетел восвояси, проваливаясь в несуществующие воздушные ямы и оставляя за собой шлейф чёрного дыма.

P.S.  
«Рэтчета, что ли, вызвать? У дока в практике такого случая, наверно, ещё не было», – гранатомётчик ухмыльнулся, представив «картину маслом».  
Пока Уилджек раздумывал, в медотсеке развернулся портал звёздного моста, и из него возник главный врач автоботов собственной персоной.  
– Где пострадавший?  
– Да вот же! – Нокаут сделал картинный жест в сторону ремонтной платформы, на которой возлежал изгвазданный Ультра Магнус.  
– Где пострадавший, я спрашиваю?!  
До алого медика не сразу дошло, а когда он всё-таки понял, то весьма удивился.  
– Он улетел и не обещал вернуться.  
– Я должен его найти, – обеспокоенно произнёс Рэтчет. – А ты пока приведи командира в надлежащий вид! У тебя это хорошо получается.

P.P.S.  
Смоукскрин сидел у стены, уставившись в одну точку. Изредка он вздрагивал и начинал сдавленно фыркать, пряча за манипулятором глупую улыбку. Кто бы мог подумать, что монтировать видео окажется так весело.

10.03.2019


	4. Шлакоделы (Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Ratchet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Древний артефакт считался безвозвратно утерянным, и лучше бы он таковым оставался.  
> Работа строится на предположении, что Молот Солус Прайм из TFP и Молот Ультра Магнуса из TFA – это один и тот же молот.

Со второй попытки заклинивший люк удалось выбить, и Уилджек кое-как выбрался на крышу «Джекхаммера».  
_«Ультра Магнус будет недоволен»_ , – нахмурился рэкер, глядя на две глубокие борозды, протянувшиеся от самого горизонта ровно посередине недавно отстроенного скоростного шоссе. – _«Вот и доверяй после этого Фоулеру с его лучшими авиационными комплектующими»_.  
Разрушителю чудом удалось посадить звездолёт без серьёзных повреждений после того как правый двигатель, отремонтированный с использованием земных запчастей, взорвался ярким фейерверком и теперь весело догорал в хлопьях пены. Гонщику несказанно повезло, что фаер-шоу случилось в мирном небе Кибертрона, а спешно восстановленную к празднику дорогу ещё не успели открыть.  
Сверив текущие координаты с картой, Уилджек обнаружил, что находится недалеко от своей старой лаборатории, куда можно было наведаться за запчастями, необходимыми для ремонта, авось она ещё не превратилась в руины. В любом случае, надолго задерживаться там он не собирался.

Лаборатория, как назло, уцелела. А ещё уцелели соседи, помнившие увлечённого изобретателя, способного на коленном шарнире починить что угодно. О том, что возвращённые к жизни устройства после ремонта не всегда вели себя согласно инструкции, все они почему-то напрочь забыли.  
Первый же случайный прохожий узнал в гонщике старого знакомого и был безмерно рад встрече, а Уилджеку пришлось переворошить в памяти не один архив, чтобы вспомнить его имя. С генератором, не желающим запускаться, рэкер разобрался довольно быстро. В этом секторе всё ещё наблюдались перебои с энергоснабжением, и оставлять бедолагу без возможности элементарной перезарядки было бы нехорошо. А честно заработанную коробочку энергоновых леденцов гонщик рассчитывал впоследствии обменять на что-нибудь полезное.  
Разрушителю в последнее время не раз доводилось заниматься подобными вещами, и меха редко оставались неблагодарными. Тащили крии, энергон разной степени зарядки, кристаллы и чипы россыпью. А однажды приволокли в качестве оплаты оторванный манипулятор какого-то сикера и редкого белого турболисёнка. Руку Уилджек презентовал Рэтчету, предварительно сняв с неё ракеты, а от зверька пришлось вежливо отказаться.

В кои-то веки гонщик пожалел о том, что у него не было прицепа, как у Прайма, и из множества полезных вещей на «Джекхаммер» он мог взять только самое необходимое.  
В это время со стороны улицы раздался скребущий звук, источник которого неотвратимо приближался. Среди шума уже стали различимы шаги, когда движение неожиданно прекратилось, и у входа в его лабораторию послышалась подозрительная возня.  
Прежде чем открыть двери, Уилджек активировал бластер, всей искрой надеясь, что на этот раз нарушителями спокойствия окажутся грабители, а не очередной непрошеный визитёр. Их хотя бы можно было без зазрения совести отметелить и выкинуть вон.

На пороге смущённо мялся Смоукскрин. Пыльный, исцарапанный, с мерцающим на запястье полуразряженным артефактом. Оптика новобранца сияла, и эти искорки рэкеру были хорошо знакомы.  
– Как здорово, что я застал тебя именно здесь! – с ходу выпалил молодой боец. – Представляешь? Я всё-таки нашёл его! Молот Солус Прайм!  
– Зачем было искать предмет, местонахождение которого и так известно, а тем более тащить его в мою лабораторию? – под напором элитгарда Уилджек отступил вглубь помещения, но сдаваться не собирался.  
– Я всего лишь хотел его тут спрятать. Но увидел свет и решил, что это предзнаменование свыше, и ты просто обязан мне помочь!  
Разумеется, совершенно бескорыстно. Смоукскрин справедливо полагал, что другой благодарности от него и не требуется, достаточно того, что он уже сделал.  
– Сказки Рэтчету будешь рассказывать! – фыркнул гонщик. – Кстати, как ты убедил его отправить тебя сюда?  
– О! Это было просто! – просиял фазошифтер. – Мико позвонила Саундвейву¹, и он открыл мне космический мост прямо из хранилища реликвий!  
Разрушитель с трудом удержался от фейспалма.  
– Сдался тебе этот сломанный древний артефакт? Всё равно ты его даже поднять не сможешь.  
– Не мне, – Смоукскрин решительно прогнал воздух по вентсистемам и принялся излагать свой грандиозный замысел, – Ультра Магнусу. Сам подумай, скоро будет астроцикл со дня возрождения Кибертрона, и на торжественной церемонии командующий должен предстать во всеоружии. Я же не прошу восстанавливать молот полностью, просто сделай так, чтобы он выглядел целым.  
– Это вряд ли прокатит, – покачал головой рэкер. – На такую дешёвую уловку никто не купится.  
– Но ты должен хотя бы посмотреть... – взмолился элитгард.

 _«Уилджек! Этот шлакодел у тебя?»_  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Рэтчет развернул космический мост и материализовался в лаборатории ровно в тот момент, когда бампер Смоукскрина скрылся в противоположной стене. Молот герой дня забрать не удосужился, и его обломки так и остались лежать тяжким грузом между медиком и инженером. Гонщик даже не сомневался, что Рэтчет конфискует артефакт и теперь уж постарается запереть его понадёжнее. Вряд ли фазошифтера это остановит, но по процессору док ему проедется, и не раз.  
– Нужно поднять документацию в архивах, а без этого к реликвии не стоит даже прикасаться, – ошарашил разрушителя Рэтчет и замолчал, глядя мимо него куда-то в пустоту.  
– Док, не зависай так, – Уилджек обеспокоенно провёл ладонью перед оптикой медбота и тихо добавил. – Нам всем его не хватает.  
Впрочем, долго предаваться унынию рэкер не собирался и тут же бодро заявил:  
– Вот Смоук этим и займётся. Инициатива наказуема, знаешь ли.  
Врач отмахнулся от бесцеремонного гонщика и сделал пару шагов в сторону.  
– Надеюсь на ваше благоразумие, – строго произнёс он и послал Рафаэлю запрос на телепорт.

Смоукскрин, как водится, клятвенно пообещал раздобыть чертежи и... пропал. С тех пор юный элитгард был дважды замечен в нелегальных гонках, один раз засветился в дорожной сводке, но по-прежнему не выходил на связь, и артефакт в лаборатории уже начал покрываться пылью.

Уилджек продержался недолго.  
До судного дня оставалась одна ночь.  
Он не был уверен, что всё спаял правильно, но чтобы убедиться в этом, нужен был меха габаритов Ультра Магнуса, или хотя бы Гримлок.

Что до Смоукскрина, то он никогда не сомневался в старшем товарище... а также в свойственной гонщицкой прошивке шлакодельности.

12.10.2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ – Подробности в фанфике «Призрак рок-оперы»


End file.
